thenarutorpfandomcom-20200213-history
Megami Uchiha
| previous affiliation = | team = Uchiha Faction | previous team = | occupation = Assassin | previous occupation = }} | hometown = }} | tailedbeast = | host = | hidenjutsu = }} * * }} *Saisei Uchiha (half-brother) *Kitate Uchiha (Twin Brother) *Unnamed Mother (Deceased) }} Megami Uchiha (うちは女神 Uchiha Megami), also known as Yōgetsu (溶岩月影, "Lava Moon"), due to her Lava Release techniques and notorious habit of killing by moonlight, she is a member of the Uchiha Clan, half sister to Saisei Uchiha and twin sister of Kitate Uchiha. She is also known as the Demon of the Uchiha (あくまのうちはAkuma no Uchiha), due to her indiscriminate method of killing, and is well known as an assassin. History Born into a time of war where Ninja clans were not tied to a village, but hired to do battle, Megami had the fortune to be born into the notorious Uchiha Clan, a few minutes before her twin brother, Kitate Uchiha. Unlike her twin, she had a taste for violence, even at a young age, constantly egging on anyone she could find to do battle with her, and, though she often lost when battling older clan members, continued to battle, quickly growing strong even at her young age. When their mother was killed, she was forced into the army with her brother, quickly unlocking her Sharingan in the heat of battle. After she left the front lines, she lost communication with her brother due to her violent tendencies, making a name for herself as an assassin. If an Uchiha Clan member needs someone killed, but does not wish to do it themselves, they pay her to kill them. Personality Megami is normally seen as very cold and distant, and does not generally speak unless spoken to. or when she;s going to kill someone. She rarely smiles, and people who know her well say when she does choose to smile, it usually means she's going to kill. Having been killing since she was a young child, Megami is able to kill without a second though now, though she does prefer to kill as quickly and cleanly as possible. Megami, like most Uchiha, loathe the Senju Clan on sight, and kills them because, in her own words "they exist". She gets along fairly well with Kitate, though he does not approve of her violent tendencies, and, she thinks his efforts to establish peace are laughable. Megami herself says that if her brother was ever on the verge of death however, and she could prevent it, she would. Appearance Megami has fair skin, short black hair, and cold, grey eyes. She is flat-chested, and always wears a white kimono tied with a red sash, though the kimono often is stained with blood, she has many of them. She wears her sword at her waist, and for footwear, she wears geta. Abilities Sharingan As a member of the Uchiha clan, Megami possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. She first activated it on the front lines in battle, when she needed to track faster opponents, her eyes activated, giving in to the need. In only four months, it quickly developed from 2 tomoe in each eye to three, showing her new mastery over the eye. Her skill with the eye is great, being able to see the color of opponents chakra, and able to track even the fatest of opponents. She and her brother, Kitate, have also developed a joint Genjutsu activated with both of their Sharingan. Nature Transformation Megami is capable of using the earth, and fire natures to form Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the lava strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing her to attack again while the enemy is distracted, something useful in assassination. Kenjutsu Megami's weapon of choice is a daitō, which she keeps slung from her sash. Twin Link Even though she and Kitate have very different personalities, they have a Twin complex in that when using certain jutsu while in physical contact with each other can actually boost the over all attack power of the said jutsu. The main concept that this is seen is when they use the Demonic Illusion: Dual Life Stream as they cast a genjutsu within a genjutsu to manipulate their victims feeling of space and time. Trivia * According to the author: ** Megami's hobbies are drawing. ** Megami wishes to fight the leader of her clan, Ryun Uchiha. ** Megami's favourite food is narizushi, while her least favourite is roe. ** Megami's favourite word is "power" (力, chikara).